


you could've at least said goodbye

by putsch



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: tezuka moves to the united states and oishi - well, he's still here.(written for saso2017)





	you could've at least said goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobetterpicture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/gifts).



> _"This is it, huh?_  
>  We've been together for so long,  
> I'm so thankful for everything.  
> I guess that this is goodbye,  
> thank you for all of the memories.  
> I can't imagine a world where you aren't always by my side.  
> It felt so long, but passed so quickly.  
> Time keeps flowing."  
> original prompt here - https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=13753201#cmt13753201

his flight left at 9:55 PM on a friday, ten months and one week ago today.  
  
it is a stupid thing to remember and a stupider thing to keep track of, but the date sticks out in oishi's mind, gripping at his attention when he thinks about it, and he can't stop himself from counting back through the days since everything he loved fell apart.  
  
  
_"i need to continue my training." tezuka had said so calmly that night that oishi didn't notice the trepidation in his pause. "so i'm going to the united states. their training facilities are exceptional."_  
  
"oh, that will be good for you." oishi said, feeling a little twist in his gut and firmly ignoring it. tezuka traveled to increase his training plenty, this isn't something he can't handle. "how long will you be staying?"  
  
there's a silence that lasts for so long oishi starts to repeat himself in case tezuka missed it, when he cut oishi off. "it's... i'm moving there. i'm staying, this time."  
  


 

  
some things had made the missing him easier. he could message eiji at any time of the day or night and he'd answer right away, talking to him about everything and nothing, or even making last minute plans together. taka, fuji, and inui were always around too, and he could always bug momo or kaidoh if he really wanted to, just to see how they were doing these days.  
  
teammates, friends old and new, could all keep him distracted from the tezuka sized hole in his heart, but whenever he's home, alone, it's hard to keep the distraction going. he sees the table that they shared meals on, the couch they'd both lay on after a long day of practice to watch movies, and the memories stay fresh in his head, coming in on high tide.  
  


  
_"you look more glum than normal." oishi said, tossing tezuka one of his pairs of jeans. "you know, you can always text or call me. if you get lonely, or want to i guess."_  
  
"i know." tezuka reached back then, grabbing oishi's wrist and tugging him down to kiss. "thank you. for everything."  
  


  
it's strange, the way his emotions seems to run away with his thoughts and do whatever they please without any permission. oishi can only wrangle what he feels so much, but emotions always have a way of moving on their own, just like the flow of the calendar that passes just another day of him without tezuka, of them not being them anymore. it was inevitable, in the end, he thinks, but he just didn't want to believe it.  
  
he knows he shouldn't look back at their messages, because he knows what he'll see, but he does anyway:

> 13/9/16  
>  me: saw some of your matches online, the training looks like it's paying off! how is it going?
> 
> 7/10/17  
>  me: happy birthday!!!! don't work yourself too hard again :)
> 
> 23/12/16  
>  me: hey, are you coming home for new years?
> 
> 25/12/16  
>  me: if you are we can get the old team together and hang out  
>  it'll be fun  
>  i know youre usually doing your own thing but  
>  i want to see you again
> 
> 1/1/17  
>  me: happy new year!
> 
> 15/3/17  
>  me: i hope you're doing alright.


End file.
